This invention relates to an illuminated structure and more particularly, the invention relates to a method for providing illuminated stitching wherein the stitching provides an illuminated component.
Currently, most stitching found in an article of manufacture is of the functional variety, wherein 2 or more pieces of material (e.g., leather, vinyl, thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), cloth, polyurethane skin, or other man made or natural skin items, etc.) are cut from a pattern and sewn together (cut-n-sew) prior to being wrapped around a component such as a seat cushion, head rest, arm rest, console lid, instrument panel, door trim, console, substrate, etc.
A simulated functional or non-functional stitch has been used in some applications; however, the ability to offer a simulated stitch with a changing color or illumination is not production feasible at this time. Additionally, more manufactures are requesting a real or “live” stitch be used on decorative components to provide the look and feel of a true cut-n-sew component at reduced cost. Still further, the ability to change the appearance of functional stitching is also desirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an illuminated stitch (functional or non-functional) on a stitched component.